


Game Night

by FBIs_Most_Unwanted



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIs_Most_Unwanted/pseuds/FBIs_Most_Unwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan play Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Sherlock Holmes scanned the board, his eyes examining every word on the board and glancing at his letters. His mind raced as it went down a list of words that he could use. After about forty-five seconds (a disappointingly long amount of time for one to spend, he thought), Sherlock laid out his tiles on the board. 

“What?” Joan Watson squinted at the word Sherlock had just spelled. “I don’t think that’s a word.” 

“Yes it is,” Sherlock countered. “Liripipe: a hood with a long, hanging peak, worn originally by medieval academics and later adopted for general wear in the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries.”

“How do I know you aren’t just making that up?” Joan said, knowing that if she didn’t say something, Sherlock would just keep rambling on. 

“Get a dictionary if you must,” Sherlock answered. “But that seems like a lot to go through for a game of Scrabble, don’t you think?” 

Sherlock drummed his fingers on the chair as Joan went to the bookshelf. “Don’t we have a dictionary?”

“We did,” Sherlock responded. “I had to use it for an experiment two weeks ago.” 

“Where is it?” Joan asked. 

“At the bottom of the Hudson River,” Sherlock responded casually. 

“I’m not even going to ask,” Joan pulled out her phone, returning to her seat. This kind of thing happened so often that Joan didn’t even bat an eye now. 

Sure enough, a definition of liripipe popped up, and Joan made a mental note not to play Scrabble with a man who had undoubtedly memorized the   
dictionary. 

“I believe I have a triple word, which brings my score up to one hundred and twelve,” Sherlock remarked. “Your move.”


End file.
